Dessert
by M and M Works
Summary: What's Thanksgiving dinner without dessert?


A/N: Hands up. We just couldn't stay away a week.

You know what we're thankful for? Readers like you. So, to show our appreciation, here's a fluffy future fic; hopefully it'll be the perfect dessert to your Thanksgiving. Enjoy and, if you like it, let us know! Usual disclaimers apply, we do not own the characters or the song lyrics, this is purely for fun.

************ Dessert** **********

**  
**Slinging the dish towel over his shoulder, Pacey took advantage of the fact that Joey's hands were deep in dish water, to snake his arms around her small waist and snug her back firmly against him. Burying his face in the thick fall of hair covering her neck he whispered, "You didn't have dessert, Jo."

With a sensuous wiggle of her bottom, Joey confided, "I thought I'd have mine after our guests went home." She tipped her head back onto his shoulder, further exposing her neck as he nuzzled the sensitive skin just beneath her ear, allowing a small moan to escape her.

"Are we just about done in here then?" His voice still low, Pacey began to walk her backwards toward the living room of their apartment.

"Mmhmm," Joey responded, her eyes closed. "Pace, my hands are wet."

"Is that all?" he teased. He held onto her with one hand as he tugged the towel off his shoulder and draped it over her hands, steering her toward the couch. A blush crept over her cheeks as Joey dipped her head.

The fact that he could make her blush even after all these years still surprised him.

Joey finished drying her hands and threw the towel on a chair as Pacey pulled her into his lap and they sat down as one. She shifted back and draped her legs over his until she was straddling him and finally… _finally_ leaned forward just as he buried one hand in her hair to meet his lips in a searing, wet kiss.

Full, soft and warm, they let their mouths dance against each other. She wrapped her arms around his neck, snuggling in close as the tip of his tongue ran along the seam of her lips. She opened her mouth and instantly their tongues met, gliding and tangling; the heat between them rising exponentially with every thrust and parry.

Pacey's hands dropped from her hair to span her bottom, pulling her tight against the hardness between them, rubbing deliciously against her center. "Mmmmm," he groaned in appreciation as she rocked her hips against him.

Convinced she would stay put, he released his hold on her to dip his hands under her sweater. Breaking their kiss briefly he murmured, "Up, sweetheart."

Joey lifted her arms to allow him to divest her of her sweater then reached behind her to untie her apron. Pacey dropped her top on the couch next to them and grasped her hands, "Leave it."

Joey smirked at him with a twinkle in her eye. "Fantasy of yours, my love?"

"Just occurred to me." He winked at her. "I'm spontaneous that way." He cupped the weight of her breasts in his hands, rubbing his thumbs across the hard nubbins poking through the satin and lace.

Joey leaned forward and licked the freckle on his neck. "I like the way you think," she whispered while her hands were busy between them working to unbutton his shirt. "Off," she demanded.

Moments later, with nothing between them but the frill of an autumn leaf splashed apron, their hands roamed freely, touching, enflaming, soothing while their lips nipped and traced fiery trails as far as they could reach.

Her breath coming in short gasps, Joey groaned, "P-Please, Pacey," as he slid his lovely, long fingers up under that apron along her smooth thighs to find that place that was his and his alone, slick and ready. He rubbed her, teasing and flicking the bundle of nerves there.

Joey brushed her palms across the expanse of his contoured chest and scratched her nails lightly across the flat discs of his nipples. She then followed that path down, down, down between them seeking the treasure at the end of the trail that was hers and hers alone. When she had what she sought firmly in hand, Pacey grunted and let the tip of her breast, that he'd been so sweetly sucking, fall out of his mouth.

Lifting slightly and holding him still, Joey slid down, down, down until he was fully sheathed in her moist heat. Letting go of him then, she gripped his shoulders and threw back her head. "Ahhhhh…"

Pacey's hands gripped her waist, thrusting up while she slid down, their rhythm unerring born of practice and passion. "Oh my God, Jo, you feel so good."

Gasping as his tip hit _that_ spot just inside her, she panted, "It's the apron."

He chuckled and she felt it rumble inside her as she lifted once more. They moved slowly now, savoring each stroke. She gripped and milked him as he filled and stretched her, their bodies slick with sweat and love, the apron wrinkled between them.

Joey watched his face - his familiar, wonderful, beautiful face - lost in the sensations of their lovemaking and cupped his cheek in the palm of her hand, running her thumb over his lips as she leaned in to claim them.

Pacey's eyes slit open and he gazed at her under hooded lids. The sight of her so open and so abandoned to him, enflamed him and he felt himself getting close. He changed angles just a bit, thrusting a little faster as she adjusted to meet him.

"Ready, sweetheart?"

She nodded against his neck where her face had come to rest.

"Look at me, Jo."

She raised her head and held his gaze, a small smile lifting her lips. Allowing him, as she always had, to guide her, she followed his lead until she felt the explosion that had been building in her, shatter and coil up her spine and down into her fingertips. Feeling her tremor around him, Pacey let go, holding her still on top of him as he came inside her. She felt him pulse, setting off another series of sparks in her.

She collapsed against the solid wall of him then, trying to catch her breath. He took great gulps of air himself, his heart pounding against the soft warmth of her body. "Dessert… was… good," he wheezed into her hair.

She nipped his earlobe and whispered, "You liked that, huh?" She followed a trail of sweat with her tongue. "Want seconds?"

Pacey groaned then suddenly stood, causing Joey to wrap her legs tightly around his waist. "Always," he declared.

Hours later, sated and sleepy, their bed a rumple of sheets, Joey murmured, "Pace?"

Pulling her closer as he drifted toward sleep, Pacey hummed at her, "Mmmmm?"

"Can I take the apron off now?"

**********

Wonderland

We got the afternoon  
You got this room for two  
One thing I've left to do  
Discover me  
Discovering you

One mile to every inch of  
Your skin like porcelain  
One pair of candy lips and  
Your bubblegum tongue

And if you want love  
We'll make it  
Swim in a deep sea  
Of blankets  
Take all your big plans  
And break 'em  
This is bound to be awhile

Your body is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
Your body is a wonderland

Something 'bout the way the hair falls in your face  
I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase  
You tell me where to go and  
Though I might leave to find it  
I'll never let your head hit the bed  
Without my hand behind it

You want love?  
We'll make it  
Swim in a deep sea  
Of blankets  
Take all your big plans  
And break 'em  
This is bound to be awhile

Your body is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
Your body is a wonderland

Damn baby  
You frustrate me  
I know you're mine all mine all mine  
But you look so good it hurts sometimes

Your body is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder(I'll use my hands)  
Your body is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonderland

Da da dup ba da da da  
Ba ba dup ba la la la  
Ba ba dup ba ba da da  
Ba ba dup ba da da da  
Ba ba dup ba ba da da  
Ba ba dup ba da da da  
Ba ba dup ba ba da da  
Ba ba dup ba da da da


End file.
